<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrambled Egg (And Winding Up in Someone Else's Lunch) by greekmythos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574847">Scrambled Egg (And Winding Up in Someone Else's Lunch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos'>greekmythos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#ShuAkeWeek2020 Short One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Lorax Ren, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Onceler Goro, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Akechi Goro, lorax au, no beta we die like men, yeah you read that corrrectly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, there's a principal of nature that almost every creature knows called <b>'survival of the fittest'</b> and, check it, this is how it goes: The animal, that is, has got to scratch and bite and claw and bite and punch, and the animal that doesn't winds up someone else's lunch."<br/><br/>[Or: Lorax Ren attempts yet again to bring his ex-lover back to his senses while Onceler Goro wants nothing more than to <b>fuck</b> this small creature till he starts speaking for his cock.]<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#ShuAkeWeek2020 Short One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scrambled Egg (And Winding Up in Someone Else's Lunch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>That little black puffball didn’t stand a chance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took one step into his office, knowing what would happen in advance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, he came in with determination to outsmart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and wanting to change his Onceler’s heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Onceler, once was soft and tender and kind,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>looked down at him with his red eyes utterly resigned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goro,” The Lorax spoke without a shake in his voice, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to do this anymore, you still have a choice.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ren, my dear, you do this every day,” The Onceler says with a smirk,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know I will never throw away all my hard earned work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Lorax sighs, his spirit never wavering,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>remembering all his friends that this man is endangering.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you even remember a shred of our time together?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Onceler will never forget, those memories tied to him like a tether.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, the conspiracy is praising him like he’s always wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their words eating him up easily for them to haunt him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Looks like I forget, could you refresh my memory?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Onceler says with a hint of treachery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picks up the Lorax as easy as pie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>forcibly pushing him on the desk as he screams “Why?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just as always, the Lorax always fails, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>losing his old lover amongst the many trails. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shutting his eyes, he still refuses to believe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that his Onceler is that easy to deceive.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“G-goro… Come o-on…” Ren struggles against just the one firm hand holding down the wooden desk, his arms flailing fruitlessly as he tries to hit Goro’s arms in an attempt to escape from his fate. “You don’t want to do this… Y-you can still c-change!”</p><p>Goro blankly stares down at this puffball, the initial anger he has against him never subsiding even after all this time. Was it a month after seeing the sales of his business grow? Or was it six? He can barely keep track of anything besides the money rolling into his bank account, funding for his next batch of ideas of Thneed branded merchandise. The thought of his Thneedville town logo made him feel giddy as he laid out his plans but as always, the little pest always knows how to sour his good mood.</p><p>This little Lorax never seemed to get it, time and time again Goro has explained the intricacies of business and how he needed to chop down these trees to improve the efficiency of his production of Thneeds. Explaining supply and demand to a nonparticipating audience gets <em>boring</em> so quickly. Then again, it’s not like he is also listening to Ren either while he’s spouting his environmental messages as if he’s ever gonna get through to him again like the first time.</p><p>That naive and stupid Onceler doesn’t exist anymore.</p><p>“We are well past that point now, Ren dearest,” Goro cackles darkly as the Lorax shivers under his harsh touches, his gloved fingers pressing into every sensitive crevice of his fur-filled body. Like it was only yesterday he was lovingly kissing every part of his small egg-shaped body, finding and mapping out all the places to make his loved one feel so overwhelmed with pleasure. “I’m starting to think you’re enjoying all of this. Since you keep coming back to me knowing I will never change my mind, knowing what I’ll do to you.”</p><p>“I’ll g-get you e-eventually- '' A sharp gasp cuts his sentence short when the Onceler’s nails dig <strong>hard </strong>into one of his tiny soft nipples, one of Ren’s small hands coming up to grasp at his fingers to stop him. Goro is not giving him any moment to breathe as he latches his mouth on his other exposed nipple, biting down till the taste of iron finally hits his tongue. “A-Ah! G-goro… p-please…”</p><p>The Onceler chuckles against his skin, peeking upwards out of habit at the Lorax, his beautiful fuzzy face matted with tears and something deep within him tugs out of desperation. A small part of him is still in despair seeing someone he once loved so genuinely so distressed from his own hands, achingly begging for him to reassure and kiss all his tears away. That it’s all going to be okay, that he won’t hurt him anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Pang.</em>
</p><p><em>“So that’s it then?” </em>A dark slimy voice booms in his head, vaguely sounding like his father’s disapproving tone as it tsks at him. <em>“I knew you’d never live up to my expectations. All you are and all you will be is a good for nothing useless piece of trash-”</em></p><p>The growl that leaves Goro’s throat was raw and visceral, edged with an underlying yet blinding red rage that has Ren trembling from the vibration against his skin. He will<em> <strong>not</strong></em> let any<em>thing </em>or any<em>one</em> get in the way of his success again. The Onceler shakes out that last bit of hesitation, blocking out all softness for the creature shivering underneath him while a plan formulates in his head.<br/>
<br/>
The Lorax sighs in relief for a moment of reprieve, meekly calling out for his ex-lover, “G-goro?” </p><p>Ren’s eyes widening as Goro unbuckles his belt and shoves his neon green pants down, lightly pumping his already hard cock in his hand and watching in delight as the Lorax stares at it out of fear. His spite gets fuelled more as he presses the tip of his cock against his unprepped hole, relishing in how scared Ren looks while he’s viciously shaking his head. </p><p>“G-goro wait!” The Lorax cries in terror, pleading into Goro’s eyes for any semblance of mercy. “I’m not r-ready yet! I’m n-not even in m-my big form-”<br/>
<br/>
“You never appreciate my work, always yapping about how ‘bad’ I am now,” Goro intervenes with a snarl, venom coating his tongue as a maniac grin spreads his features. His eyes are hidden away by the brim of his top hat, embracing and enjoying the absolute depravity of his next move knowing Ren would <em>never</em> give up on him. He’s too nice for his own good. “How bad can <strong><em>I</em></strong> be? Let me show you.”</p><p>He holds Ren’s furry entire body with his two hands, ignoring the loud cries of protest as he pushes the tip past the rim of his dry hole. The friction is more addicting than ever with the Lorax’s body screaming at the unwelcome intrusion, the rush of forcing his cock into Ren until all he can feel is him pulsating throughout his entire small body. </p><p>God, he’s never felt something so <em>good </em>in his life.<br/>
<br/>
“Goro! F-fuck, it h-hurts-” Ren’s sobs fall on deaf ears as Goro buries himself straight into the Lorax’s small body, his light fluffy hands curled into fists and hitting at the Onceler’s chest. “S-stop! Goro, p-please stop-”<br/>
<br/>
When Goro bottoms out entirely in his tiny frame, his counter ticks in time with Ren’s howl of pain. Another tree has been chopped down. The Onceler smiles with new debauched interest, quickly twisting the Lorax with ease on his side so he can come face to face with every one of his ‘precious trees’ being chopped down, instinctively licking his lips at the sight of the large bulge jutting out of the middle of his stomach from how absolutely <em>full</em> he is of his cock.</p><p>“For every tree that drops to the ground, I’m going to fuck into you harder,” He whispers sinisterly into his frizzy ears, almost groaning at how Ren clenches around him in utter dread of what’s to come, unknowingly driving him insane at how much tighter he is. “Till all that registers in your pretty little head is pleasure from my dick and you start speaking <em>for me </em>instead.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Still fighting me? Just make this easier on yourself and start enjoying what I’m doing to you like the good old days.”</p><p>Ren shakes like a leaf under Goro’s harsh thrusts, the feeling of bile filling up his oesophagus as his insides get forcibly rearranged to make way for the huge length piercing straight into him at an unrelenting pace. He can barely make out the numbers on the counter through his blurry eyes, his entire stomach protruding out as it grows accustomed to the monstrous torture of being used like a toy. </p><p>“I w-will get to y-you eventually…” The Lorax declares through gritted teeth, not letting his Onceler get the sick sense of satisfaction that he’s actually enjoying this. “I got you o-once… I’ll get y-you again.”</p><p>Ah yes, the one grace period of their entire fucked up relationship. Where they used to lean against each other’s sides as the sun sets under their favourite Truffula tree, their game of go fish abandoned as Goro used to count each strand of fur on Ren’s hand, softly peppering kisses all over the palm of his hand until the Lorax is sent into a fit of giggles.</p><p>
  <em>Back when his world wasn’t revolving around gaining his father’s praise.</em>
</p><p>Goro scoffs, competitiveness sparkling in his expression as he shoves his cock in deeper, eliciting another gasp out of the little puffball, “We’ll see about that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tick Tick Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Was that a moan I heard?” Goro asks in mock surprise, bringing Ren’s body down by the sides of his egg-shaped body. Leaning back in his chair, he languidly rams into his cum filled hole, watching his own cum drip down his skinny legs and soiling his black coated fur. “Are you enjoying yourself, Ren?”<br/>
<br/>
The Lorax tries to shake his head, only for his throat to betray him as another moan rips out with no regrets as the entirety of Goro’s member drags across his sweet spot as he drives into him. The squelching from his hole only sends shivers of guilt through his spine, unable to do anything but slump against Goro’s hold as he manhandles him onto his dick over and over again, keening as one of his green gloved hands presses themselves against his engorged stomach.</p><p>“Finally giving up? I expected more of a fight out of you,” The Onceler taunts with a corrupt smile on his face, lightly patting the black curly hair on his head. The tenderness is lost in an instant as Goro threads his fingers through the coils and grips onto them hard, vigorously pulling and pushing his hair onto his cock and roaring with laughter as Ren thrashes against him weakly. “Not that I don’t mind, I prefer it if you just gave in to me.”<br/>
<br/>
“T-this doesn’t m-mean anything,” Ren manages to retort amongst all the sensations hitting him at once, his head tipping back as his back arches out. “I s-still think y-you c-can- fuck- stop this-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“AHH, GORO! I’M SO SO CLOSE-”</p><p>The said-man stays silently content as the Lorax blubbers incoherently against the floor-to-ceiling windows, clutching in vain at nothing as drool leaves out his mouth. This was a front row seat to Goro’s carnage laid outside. His despicable machines cutting down all the truffulas in the distance, the smogulous smoke of his factory pumping out and tainting all the clean air, the gluppity-glupp and schloppity-schlopp waste polluting all the freshwater. All the animals flee in an attempt to escape the Thneed Company’s reign of terror over the lands, their once beautiful home utterly destroyed just as Goro is destroying Ren’s will right now.</p><p>The Onceler watches how Ren’s eyes are glazed over with pleasure, absolutely entranced by how the small Lorax frantically bucks back onto his dick, his tongue permanently lolled out as the cum dribbles out of his ass and onto the marble flooring. It’s probably been hours of Goro unloading into his little egg-shaped cumhole, unyielding till he has Ren completely devoted to him by the end of it.</p><p>“Cum then, cum for your enemy,” Goro grunts as Ren’s slippery hole clamps onto his dick like his life depended on keeping him inside of him always. At how long they’ve been going, the Onceler wouldn’t be surprised if that’s actually the case. “<em>Cum for me.</em>”</p><p>“Fuck- G-goro!”</p><p>The Lorax wails a mixture of his name and gurgled nonsense as he coats the windows with his cum, going slack in Goro’s hands as his eyes flutter shut in pure bliss. It doesn’t take long for the Onceler to empty into Ren’s hole, groaning lowly as he gets milked every last drop by the greedily little hole securely constricting against his cock.<br/>
<br/>
They only stay connected for a few moments before Goro hastily slips out of him, letting him drop to the floor with a muted yelp as he briskly walks back to his desk. He picks up the whisper-ma-phone and dials for his new appointed janitorial team, a song and dance Ren already is acquainted as he quietly sits against the window, his head resting on his knees as he urges himself to not cry and make an even bigger mess of himself.</p><p>Goro doesn’t notice, already busying himself with another stack of plans for his new village as he talks on the phone, “I have a pest I need you to dispose of and a mess I need you to clean in my office. Get here as quickly as you can.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Truffula tree that started their love hits the ground floor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the Onceler remembers once again who the Lorax speaks for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a cold hard glare, it’s harsh reminder of the consequences</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of all of his corrupted capitalistic expenses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn’t need to say a single word</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yet the Onceler’s speech starts to get blurred.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” He excuses with a whine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just wanted to be successful, to have something to be solely mine!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Lorax still doesn’t say anything but hurt flashes through his eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but the Onceler has yet to recognise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry I was wrong,” He apologises sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll make it up to you, I mean everything dearly!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The little puffball refuses to even look at him,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the human has never seen him look so dim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ren, please talk to me,” The Onceler cries in despair, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to hear your voice, I’m going to change, I swear.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even a hum escapes the Lorax’s sealed lips,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>not even at how hard the Onceler has him in his grips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he gets pushed away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the Lorax trying his best to keep his feelings at bay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And just like that, the Lorax is gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart close to his chest as he moves on,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>leaving his Onceler alone and withdrawn. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I... I am extremely sorry for this<br/>But this brainworm has been with me since the 8th of October and I really needed to just. write it out.<br/><br/>Get it out of my system right? <i>laughs nervously</i><br/><br/>Well, I'm glad you've read through my attempt for day one of shuake week 2020! anticipate me <b>only</b> doing the odd days due to my sanity flushing away (if you haven't guessed from Lorax AU already) and I am going back to school yet again.<br/>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/swolbean">twitter</a> if you wanna bully me for this<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>